Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices are adapted to receive speech from a near-end talker (or environment) via microphone ports, transmit this signal to a far-end device, and concurrently output audio signals, including a far-end talker, that are received from a far-end device. While the typical example is a portable telecommunications device (mobile telephone), with the advent of Voice over IP (VoIP), desktop computers, laptop computers and tablet computers may also be used to perform voice communications.
When using these electronic devices, the user also has the option of using the speakerphone mode, at-ear handset mode, or a headset to receive his speech. However, a common complaint with any of these modes of operation is that the speech captured by the microphone port or the headset includes environmental noise, such as wind noise, secondary speakers in the background, or other background noises. This environmental noise often renders the user's speech unintelligible and thus, degrades the quality of the voice communication.